1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ovaloid bottle with overcap for storage and dispensing of liquids.
2. The Related Art
Unusual designs engender engineering challenges. Round bottles are relatively easy to engineer with respect to their closures. By contrast, the asymmetry of a non-circular shape presents difficulty in creating a fluid-tight closure.
Flip-top caps have been used for oval bottles. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 399,754 (Bertolini et al.) describes an ovaloid flip-top cap attached by hinge to the roof of an ovaloid bottle. However, two piece construction is quite rare where the cap is totally separate from the bottle. Sometimes the aesthetics of a particular design require a cap separate from that of the bottle.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an aesthetically pleasing container based on an ovaloid structure which provides a separate overcap fittable over a bottle without a threaded screw or hinge mechanism.